Strangers Met, Love Happened
by MondlerFanKay
Summary: Mondler AU. Both Monica and Chandler are in college but their lives never crossed paths, before today.


A/N: Hey there, it's been way to long since I wrote something so here goes. This incident actually happened to me, with just a few tweaks here and there.

Chapter 1

It was just a usual day of college for Monica. She had to wake up super early like at 7:45 am to attend her 8:00 am class. Oh, the struggle! Her mom always told her to wake up early for 8:00 am classes, but Monica was a rebel in her own way. She managed to wake up at 7:30 on that day and had a full breakfast. But Monica was so not ready for an early morning philosophy class. None the less she had to attend it.

It wasn't the question about education, it was the question about attendance. Monica had no interest in philosophy she wanted to become a chef the only reason she was attending this class was because of her mother, her mother didn't think that cooking was actual career for her and wanted her daughter to have few more options open. But whatever, as long as her parents were paying for college, Monica was happy.

After having breakfast Monica hit the shower and got dressed for college she quickly packing her bag, grabbed her keys before receiving a peck on her cheek by her dad.

"Monica, you did pack your lunch today?"

"I'll eat in the college mom"

"Monica honey that junk is unhealthy for you, what if you gain all that weight back?"

Before Monica could speak up her dad intervened.

"Judy, we have raised our Little Harmonica well. She knows what she's doing am I right Monica?"

Monica looked up at her dad and hugged her dad tightly just as Ross walked down the stairs.

"Hey Roosy, here's your lunch"

Judy handed Ross his lunch.

"How come you make lunch for Ross, but not for me?"

"Well Monica I wanted to give you the opportunity to cook as much as you can, before you realize that it's just a hobby and give up, what can't you do something realistic like your brother?"

"Mom… Can we not do this now, I'm getting late for college. Ross do you want to take one car or?"

"I still have an hour before my first class, you go ahead"

"Learn something from you brother, he's so caring"

Judy said as she ran her hand through her son's hair.

"Love you dad, ross, bye mom"

Monica turned around and headed for the door. This argument came up every day and she was sick of it, maybe today would be a great day for her.

Monica tried concentrating in class as much as she could but she ended up doing doodling and completely zoning out, so much that she didn't even hear the bell ring. The students started leaving is when Monica stated packing her stuff and started to make her way out of class but of course the professor looked like he was about to stop her.

"Miss Geller, could I have a word?"

"Sure, Mr. Fumer"

Monica approached his desk as he sat down on his chair, he pulled out some papers out of his bag.

"These are the results of all your previous tests"

Monica examined the papers, there were four papers on his desk.

"Two Fs, one D and one C-"

"I'm making progress?"

"The Fs are the recent tests, I know you don't find philosophy an interesting subject but I have a clean record to maintain"

"Clean record?"

"None of my students have ever failed the class and I certainly don't want you to be the first"

"Me neither, my mom would kill me"

"Tell you what, if you can write me two papers by the end of this month I'll give you a B, does that sound okay?"

"But Mr. Fumer, that's only 13 days!"

"Which is completely understandable for what I'm offering you in return. Now scram"

"Thank you Mr. Fumer"

As Monica exited Mr. Fumer's class, her phone started buzzing in her pocket.

"Hey Rachel, what's up"

"Are you up for some food? I really have to talk to you about something"

"Sure, I'll be right there in two minutes"

Monica made her way to the college cafeteria, she was starving and really needed some food in her system to get through the day. Monica spotted Rachel a few tables away and waved at her before approaching the counter. Monica ordered a burger and a chocolate milkshake and sat down next to Rachel.

"How was your day?"

"Philosophy was a snooze fest. You say what did you want to tell me?"

"It's about chip"

"You still with him?"

"Yes! He is hot how could you not like that body?"

"Come on Rach, it's not just about the body, the guy should be smart, kind and funny"

"So, you want to date three different guys at the same time?"

"Guys like these exist okay!"

"Yes, they do, but usually they are into other guys"

"Anyway, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Chip and I got back together!"

"No! Come on Rach there are billion different guys who are better for you than him"

"Says the one who was single most of freshmen year"

"Would you let that go, this is about you and chip"

"What about him? I like him, he likes me and we have had sex a couple of times"

"Yeah whatever, I'm meeting him at his car before class"

"Why the car?"

"We are gonna… you know do it, in his car!"

"The car really?"

"Yes, I gotta go! See you"

"Bye"

Monica sat quietly and finished the rest of her burger and milkshake and made her way to attend the next lecture.

Two guys approached the table and too their seat.

"Dude check it out, looks like that chick left her wallet"

"Let me see, wow it has two hundred dollars in it!"

"I say we take the money and throw the wallet"

Just then a guy walked to their table.

"What are you doing?"

He saw the ladies' wallet in the other guys hand.

"Um…This is my wallet"

"No that's a ladies' wallet"

"Alright take the wallet we just want the money, go be the night in shining armor or whatever punk"

The guys took out the money and threw the wallet on him, before his friend arrived.

"What happened Chandler?"

"Nothing Joe, it seems as if someone left their wallet here"

Joey opened the wallet, he found a driving license inside.

"Well it looks like it belongs to a Monica Geller"

"You should return it to her!"

"Yes duh! It's just that how can I find her?"

A/N: Yes, this a true story just that the guy who has my wallet is a total creep.


End file.
